


Housewarming

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic, Established Relationship, Give An Old Joke A Home Week, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like your new place,” John says, looking around.  “Shame about the address.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thimpressionist and Kalypso for their encouragement.

“I like your new place,” John says, looking around. “Shame about the address.”

“You what?” Lestrade says. It’s a perfectly nice address –

“Ought to be Letsby Avenue,” John says, smirking. 

Lestrade groans. 

Sherlock’s head jerks up from his case file. “No such place,” he says. “You’re babbling, John – oh. What’s funny?”

“Where does the policeman live? Letsby Avenue,” Lestrade says. “Fell out of my cradle laughing at that one.”

Sherlock looks baffled and cross; John looks smug. 

“Couldn’t say that to a suspect these days,” Lestrade says. “Get done for sexual harassment.”

Sherlock’s bark of laughter surprises everyone.

“Better late than never,” Lestrade says, and grins.

“Christ, it’s 1 a.m.,” John says. “Are we _ever_ going to bed?”

“Fine by me,” Lestrade says, pulling John up off the sofa into a hug. “Put that file away, Sherlock.” 

He’s not leaving Sherlock unsupervised, not after what happened last time.

“Let’s be having you, Sherlock,” John says, and snickers. He unbuttons Lestrade’s shirt and starts kissing his neck. 

“Oi!” Lestrade says feebly. “That’s my line.”

Sherlock sighs and puts down the file, like he’s doing everyone a massive favour. 

“I hope you’ve got a new bed,” he says. Bloody nerve.

“I have,” Lestrade says. “ And I’m warning you right now, Sherlock, if you break this one too I’m sending you the bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my UK childhood, "Come along, let's be having you" was a supposedly traditional remark from an arresting officer to a suspect. 
> 
> John isn't the only one who thinks this joke is funny. There is, apparently, [a Letsby Avenue in Sheffield](http://www.theguardian.com/uk/2000/feb/12/martinwainwright); the only building in it is the police station.


End file.
